


I've Got You Stuck On My Mind

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is planning a surprise, Monte thinks that he knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Stuck On My Mind

They were 2 hours into the 13 hour flight from Malaysia to New Zealand when Adam asked the steward to go back to coach class and bring Monte to join him up in Business.

As Monte jumped into the seat next to Adam he couldn’t help but smile at the huge boyish grin on Adam’s face. Adam was obviously busting a gut to tell him something and by the look on his face it was something big.

“Nice of you to get me upgraded, dude. I need a good sleep. So, if there’s nothing else I’ll just get my head straight down!” teased Monte.

Adam’s face was a picture for a nanosecond until he realised what Monte was doing.

Almost bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement, Adam said “Monte, listen to this” and handed him the headphones. Enter Sandman was playing on his playlist. Monte’s expression passed from pursing his lips and mildly head banging to the music, through ‘umm?’ to ‘WTF?!’

All the time Adam had his eyes glued to Monte. As Monte handed the earphones back he said “well, I’m confused but impressed that you have at last discovered Metallica, now …. are you going to order me up a drink or shall I return to my lowly station and get one myself?!”

Adam looked up and the attentive steward was there immediately. “Could we get a couple of beers and a couple more wines please?” asked Adam politely. They arrived in an instant.

Adam could hold his excitement no longer “Monte, you know that it’s Tommy’s birthday the day after the Auckland concert, right?”

Monte chugged about half a bottle and kinda said “uh huh” whilst doing so.

Adam went on “I would really like to do Enter Sandman for him as our encore that night, as a surprise for his birthday, because it’s one of his favourite songs ..” Adam was all but clapping his hands in excitement at the thought.

“What do we need to do to make it happen, Monte? How much would the band need to rehearse?”

Monte considered for a moment. “Well, I can definitely play it and I’m certain that Tommy would pick up the bass line pretty easily. Isaac probably knows it too, I can find that out easily enough and Cam can play anything given a practice or two. Leave it with me for a while, let me talk to the others once Tommy is asleep and we’ll come up with a plan.” Adam smiled broadly

“Oh, how about the vocals, who shall we get to do those?!” Monte teased.

“Fucker!” Adam laughed “I mostly know them already, been listening and singing along in my head for the last two hours!”

Monte directed his gaze at Adam “You really love him don’t you?”

The question almost threw Adam for a moment before he said smoothly “Of course! I love all of you”

Monte viewed Adam silently with his lips pursed before he skulled the last of his beer. As he opened the second Adam thought that he’d gotten away with it until Monte said “Adam, I know you really well – please go where you heart leads you, it will be worth it”

Adam offerred a “but” but Monte silenced him. “I will go back and talk to the others once Tommy falls asleep” looking at his watch “hmm, which was probably about half an hour ago!” he laughed.

 

*************

 

Adam awoke to Monte shaking him lightly, he had Cam & Isaac with him. “OK, Glam Metal Prince!” he said “Isaac has been listening to it for the last two hours and has it down - do you want Cam to cover the bass?”

“NO!” Adam said almost too forcefully. “No, I mean ... Tommy has to play the bass – that will be part of the fun for him”

“Ok, then we have a plan” said Monte. “We will acoustic jam it with Tommy at the hotel on Saturday and suggest that we should jam it on Sunday at sound check. He will make sure that he knows it thoroughly overnight, he’s just like that!” Adam smiled, Tommy was indeed like that, Tommy was just fucking amazing.

Thumbs up all round and the three made to leave for coach class. Adam grabbed Monte “I need to know what you meant earlier?” he said seriously, his eyes searching Monte’s hopefully.

“Oh, I just meant that I can see how much he means to you .. and that” Monte sighed, he never meant to be saying any of this but, well “I don’t entirely think that” Oh God, what was he about to do? ” that you ” Monte looked at his feet, then back into Adam’s pathetically lovelorn face “look, I don’t know anything, alright?” Adam stared and said nothing “for fuck’s sake Lambert - if what I have seen in you is accurate then I have fucking seen it in him too .. alright?!”

Adam continued to stare for a while “Has he ...?” Monte cut him off quickly “No, I haven’t spoken with him, it’s just what I think I see. OK? Now, over to you! I’m leaving, I have a fantastic rapport with the beer trolley stewardess so .. see you in Auckland !”

 

*************

 

The plan went accordingly and at the end of the Auckland show, as they came out for the encore, Adam told the audience that tomorrow was Tommy’s birthday and in celebration of that they would be performing Enter Sandman.  
The audience went crazy.  
As the band played the intro Adam said once again “This is all for Mr Tommy Joe”

 

************

He had been thinking a lot about what Monte had said. Did he dare to hope that it was true? All along he just reconciled himself to playing around with Tommy on stage. Mind you, come to think of it, Tommy had seemed quite keen to upgrade the Fever chin fondle to a full blown kiss and he sure as hell didn’t pull back from them. Hmmm. Then there was Providence and Adam’s heat of the moment “but he also likes this” make out session. When he watched the videos of it Adam could swear that Tommy wanted more then told himself that it was just wishful thinking and that he was soo lucky to have Tommy in his band – he understood what it was all about, yup, that was it.

They often hugged, cuddled even, off stage – but Adam had so conditioned himself to the fact that Tommy was straight that he pushed his crush that had turned into full blown love aside. Yes, it was bittersweet given the theme of his show but it kind of added to his emotions in certain songs and at least he had the stage interactions, right?

 

************

Adam was kind of distracted, he first looked over his left shoulder at Tommy Joe, almost caved at the sexiness that was Tommy Joe head banging along to his favourite song. Then he gathered his thoughts and cast a glance over his right shoulder at Monte. He was always so in control but, right now, he needed Monte to tell him when to start singing. He got the nod, swallowed hard and looked down at the words. This was huge for Adam. Adam would never usually perform anything unless it was aiming at perfection and certainly wouldn’t usually perform anything that was completely unrehearsed.

He drifted off for a moment to the only other time that he had done this. It was Fantasy Springs and he had the band perform an unrehearsed acoustic version of Whole Lotta Love. It was insane, and beautiful and sexy and drove the crowd wild. It was also for Tommy Joe but Adam had never told anyone about that.

He gathered himself and started to sing.

“Say your prayers little one, don’t forget my son ”

Adam relaxed into it, his rock & roll voice was faultless and soon he was completely into the song.

‘Exit light ... Enter night’ it felt totally right singing this and it surprised him.

When the guitar break came, Adam was totally swept up with the crowd’s enthusiasm and his own happiness at performing this song for Tommy and how that completely filled his heart.

He started faux masturbating his mic – the crowd was baying for it ... he took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

He walked back a little to centre stage and looked across at Tommy. It was almost as if Tommy felt his gaze as he looked up and smiled. Adam’s heart was pounding as he beckoned Tommy to him.  
There was a damn stuffed toy on the stage as he approached Tommy ... he couldn’t be distracted by that, as he locked eyes with Tommy he kicked it out of the way.

As Tommy looked into his eyes he said “Happy Birthday, Tommy” As he moved in to kiss Tommy, he was watching for signs, he felt Tommy yield to the gentle grip on the back of his neck, he felt Tommy totally reciprocate the kiss and he felt Tommy follow his mouth as he tried to pull away.

WTF? thought Adam as he licked his lips sensuously and moved to the front of the stage to finish the song.

He killed the end of the song and, as the final chord was played he saw Tommy making his way over to him for a hug. It was completely spontaneous and Adam loved that Tommy was so happy. As they hugged, it felt as though they were completely alone for that moment. Monte very soon joined in the group hug - he pulled them both close and Tommy said “Thank you so much Monte, for arranging this .. and, Adam .. thank you for singing it ... I ...”

Monte interrupted.”Tommy, you are more than welcome but this was all Adam’s idea’ he paused then said “I love both you guys”

He left it at that and pulled away.

Adam & Tommy shared a long moment eye to eye before the rest of the band piled on top of Tommy and chased him off stage.

 

*************

In the dressing room spirits were high. Tommy was giddy with delight at his birthday surprise and tweeted out ‘Just got THEE sickest early bday present ever! Got to play Enter Sandman on stage with the baddest singer and band ever!!!! thank you guys!’

Adam watched him for a while, so happy, so excited, so fucking beautiful. Gah, what was he going to do.

When Tommy was momentarily alone (this didn’t happen often, so Adam was sure to take the opportunity) he walked over and sat beside him on the make up bench. “So, what would you like to do for your birthday?” he asked, as he brushed Tommy’s hair out of his eyes. Fuck, why did I do that? I just couldn’t help myself, he thought. But Tommy didn’t seem to mind.

“Well, you just gave me thee best present ever, so I am happy .. it was totally RAD, thank you!” and he kissed Adam on the cheek.

Adam’s adrenaline surged – yet he kept his cool. “No, I mean for your night out with the Boss!” he smiled “You know that I always treat you guys on your birthday, your choice” He reeled off how he had taken Sasha & Terrance to the gay bars of their choice for dinner and Taylor to that restaurant in the ship on top of that building in ... God knows which country!

“It doesn’t have to be here, tonight - it can be anything you want, anywhere you want it!”

Tommy thought for a moment and said “Tonight, I would just like to stay in my room – maybe have room service dinner and watch a movie. You know what I’m like Adam, sorry that is so boring”

Adam thought for a moment and said “Can I do that with you? ... I mean, if that’s your choice, I would love to do that with you!”

“Really?” Tommy looked truly shocked ”I would LOVE that!” he said almost a fraction too enthusiastically, which Adam loved.

“Great” said Adam. “Would that whole deal have to happen in your room or would you like join me in my suite for a meal & movie night?!”

Tommy thought for a moment.

He was in love with Adam, had been for almost a year. He had tried to show Adam that he fancied him, but Adam never seemed interested. Yes, he would kiss him and fool around on stage - sometimes they had fooled around a little off stage too. Then it kinda stopped and Tommy told himself that Adam loved him as a good friend and that had to be enough, well – that and the stage contact was way better than nothing at all, right?

Recently though, Tommy had found himself wondering. He often caught Adam just watching him and there had been something about their stage kisses in Fever. The eye contact was intense & the kisses real horny. Adam was spending longer kissing him and sometimes missed the start of his dance routine. Not that Tommy minded, of course, he was guilty of sometimes holding onto Adam to make it difficult for him to leave.

Then there was tonight’s birthday surprise. Apparently this was all Adam’s idea and that kiss, that birthday kiss and the way that Adam said Happy Birthday Tommy. It was like one of his fantasies had come true ... the one where Adam kisses him madly on stage and says that he has always loved him and never mind about the crowd, this is all just about them. Tommy sighs inwardly, yes – it was pretty close to that and Tommy had gotten carried away with it. He had followed on for more when Adam was pulling away and he thought, for one brief moment that ... no, no it would have been his adrenalin surge that gave him that idea.

Yet, when he hugged Adam and Adam hugged him back it was different than usual ... and what did Monte mean when he said “I love both you guys”? Well I suppose he could mean just that, but it was the way he said it and the look on his face. Then the look that Adam gave him right after that, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Adam’s at that point. Tommy really wanted to kiss him and might have done had Isaac & Cam not piled on top of him with birthday hugs & wishes.

Back to the question in hand though. If he went to Adam’s suite they could be civilised and sit at a table for dinner and watch a movie from the couch – in his room this would all have be done on the bed. Would he seem ungrateful if he turned that offer down? Fuck, it was his birthday and he was damn well going to have it his way for once instead of covering every angle in his mind to assess which would be the best outcome so as not to offend anybody. Damn his Libra personality!!

“Ya know” he started “that would be awesome, but would you mind just coming to my room please?” He thought that it sounded ridiculous but Adam nodded enthusiastically.

 

*************

In the minibus on the way back to the hotel, the gang were begging him to go out on the town with them. “Such an old fuddy, duddy!” Terrance laughed “C’mon, Tommy – just this once,pleeeease” begged Sasha. “I’ll be there to divert some of the girlie attention away from you!” quipped Taylor displaying his best “come hither girls” look. Isaac chuckled at that and said “and I’ll be there to help with the LADIES Tommy!’ Taylor thumped him.

“Y’all go and enjoy ourselves for me” said Tommy “I’m doing my favourite birthday thing and staying in !” “I’ll party with you on Halloween, promise”

As they all piled out at the hotel, Terrance called to Adam “what time are we hitting Queen Street, boo?”

Adam called back “Not tonight, T – I’m busy” as he smiled across at Tommy. Neither of them had any idea why they were keeping their evening in a secret from their friends, but Tommy liked that Adam hadn’t told them. He smiled back.

 

************

Tommy jumped in the shower and then slipped on some black jeans and a comfy t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. Hmmm. Should he dress up a bit more? Shit. If he dressed up what message would that give, if he stayed as he was ... God, he was nervous all of a sudden. Geez, this wasn’t a date.

He had just ripped off his t-shirt when there was a knock at the door. He answered it and there stood Adam. Adam just stood and looked at Tommy and said nothing. In truth, he couldn’t speak. Everything that he had ever wanted was standing before him half naked and he was dumbfounded.

“HI, come in” said Tommy enthusiastically. “Wow, I’m so glad that you came casual, I was just debating what the dress code should be ... ya know, seeing as it didn’t mention it on the invite!!”

He was babbling and he knew it ... “um, take a seat, I’ll grab a drink for you in a sec”

 

***********

Adam had been running through scenarios in his head while he was getting ready. He was desperate to not fuck this up. If Tommy really was straight, things could get hella awkward between them and he so didn’t want that to happen. He wished that he had pinned Monte down for more details, but he was on his own now. Any decision that he made was down to him and it was fucking scary. He was going to have to really assess every word, move, facial expression of Tommy’s if he was ever going to feel safe enough to make any kind of move.

Fuck, this was terrible.

He had arranged for one of the porters to go out and get a slap up Mexican take away meal and to bring some beer, wine, tequila and trimmings to the room. Now he didn’t know what to wear. If he dressed up to the nines with full make up, wouldn’t that look strange? So he showered and then threw on jeans and a t. He dried his hair a little and, of course, smudged some eyeliner around his eyes. Then he grabbed Tommy’s birthday present and made his way to Tommy’s room.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Tommy’s door. As the door opened he did nothing with that breath. He was standing tall with his chest pushed out from the deep inhale and, all of a sudden, his body forgot what to do with it.

He couldn’t even say hi, he felt like an idiot gawping at the beauty that was Tommy Joe Ratliff. First of all he felt like a stupid teenager, as if he had no clue how to behave ... then, suddenly he shifted into Lambert mode, the one where he felt relaxed, in control and knew what he had to do. It might be the wrong thing but he was damn well not going to go one moment longer without finding out. He would cater for the consequences later.

Tommy had been speaking but Adam had no idea what he had just said. He watched as Tommy’s hand went out in slow motion to grab his t-shirt and slowly pressed his hand down on the back of Tommy’s hand.

“Hey, before you put that on, let me give you your birthday present” he heard himself saying. He sounded alright, he thought. Just pleasant, not completely fucking horny like he felt.

He grabbed the box out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Tommy. ‘Thanks!” said. Tommy brightly.

Tommy eyes widened when he saw the box. It was a Puja jewellery box with the letters TJR also embossed on the lid. They widened further as he opened the box and saw what was inside. It was a beautiful dogtag with the Libra symbol on it and, when he turned it over, it had Glitterbaby inscribed on the reverse with a diamond as the dot above the letter ‘i’

It was Tommy’s turn to be speechless. He ran his long, lithe fingers gently over the ‘Glitterbaby’ his eyes glued to it.

“Here” said Adam, his voice now sounding deep and seductive “turn around and let me put it on you”

Tommy obeyed, he was powerless to do anything but. He turned to face the mirror and watched Adam as he undid the clasp and then brought his arms over Tommy’s head and lowered the dogtag onto his chest.

Their eyes were locked, their expressions intense. Adam looked away momentarily to do up the clasp at the back of Tommy’s neck. Tommy’s eyes closed as he felt Adam’s fingers gently brushing against his skin. Adam looked up and saw it, he also saw Tommy’s eyes reopen and almost gasped at what he saw. He was just insanely beautiful and, unless Adam had lost his senses, Tommy was looking decidedly horny.

Adam placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and felt Tommy’s chest heave slightly. He raised his right hand and laid it against the side of Tommy’s neck then dragged his fingers lightly down his neck and across his shoulder. Tommy shuddered slightly, closed his eyes again and tipped his head to the left. It was an invitation that Adam was not about to pass on - he lowered his head and gently kissed Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy groaned, making Adam groan too.

As Tommy turned to face him, all Adam could say was ‘Fuck, Tommy’ as he looked into his eyes and felt Tommy arms around his neck. The kiss was exquisite. It had been a long time coming for both of them and was deep and sensual and needy. So fucking needy.

 

**********

The Porter looked at the room number written on the piece of paper then back at the door. He had knocked a couple of times but no-one answered. He was certain that this was the right room. Oh, well .. he shrugged and walked away leaving the food and drink on the cart outside the door. Maybe they went up to the pool or something. They would find the food when they got back. Not a lot else that he could do.

 

***********

Four hours later Terrance, Taylor and Sasha stumbled into the elevator. Isaac had had a couple of beers and then left, but they had partied it up large on Queen Street, Auckland. Yup, Auckland would forever remember them for sure!

“Let’s go wake up Tommy!” giggled Sasha. “Right ON!” shouted Terrance “It be his birthday, we have to wish him Happy Birthday!” Taylor shook his head at them. They were like two great big kids!

The three stood looking bemused at the cart outside Tommy’s door. There was a whole heap of Mexican food, none of which had been touched and was now stone cold. There were drinks on the shelf under the cart. What the fuck? “Shit, what happened to Tommy?” Taylor said “I hope he’s OK”

Panic sobered Sasha up quickly. “Holy shit!” she said and started pounding on Tommy’s door. The sort of pounding that cannot be ignored as it would wake up the whole floor.

After a few minutes, they heard the lock on the door being released and the door slowly opened. Standing there with a sheet wrapped around him was Adam. The three stood open mouthed for a long minute until Sasha said “shit, Adam – is Tommy OK?”

They fell silent again as a tattooed arm snaked around Adam’s waist and Tommy appeared, tucking himself comfortably under Adam’s left arm. “Tommy is perfect” he said as he looked up at Adam and Adam kissed him on the forehead.

Adam and Tommy were grinning as they watched the three dancers. Drink must have dulled their senses because it took a while before Terrance registered what he was saying and he said “OOOhhh” and nudged Sasha and Sasha said “OOOOhh .... OMG ... how long ....?” and Taylor just looked as though he still hadn’t got it!

“Woot!” yelped Terrance “Cool, now no sense wasting all this food and drink, step aside lovebirds, let us get to your microwave!” as he grabbed the cart.

“You are welcome to it guys” Tommy said as he was pushing Adam back into the room and half closing the door “but you are going to have to take it your own room, we’re shattered and need some sleep”

“But you’ve been asleep for hours ......” said Taylor, as Sasha grabbed him by the arm and was leading him down the hall.

“Sometimes boy, I wonder about you!” muttered Sasha.

Tommy and Adam giggled as they heard Terrance’s “Woo – fucking - hoo” just before the elevator doors closed.

THE END


End file.
